


Peeper

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: Prompts: Green Set [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone spies on an intimate moment between Ichigo and Renji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeper

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Footsteps
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Please don't sue.

Loud panting accompanied soft moans and rippling muscle as the mattress squeaked and the last bit of the sheets were kicked from the bed in an unintentional movement.

Another set of moans that were louder and with a bit more of a baritone could also be heard within the room as a hand slid along a tattooed bicep toward the shoulder and a breathier moan of the red-haired man's name filled the room.

Renji swallowed hard as he thrust harder into his orange-haired partner, both of them trying to be quiet but not truly succeeding.

“Just a little deeper, Ren...so close...” Ichigo whispered through a breathy moan as he bucked with Renji's thrusting hips.

“Fuck yeah, Ichi...” the tall Shinigami growled, sliding his arms beneath Ichigo's knees and opening the teen's legs further for him, pulling the younger Shinigami closer to him as he continued the rhythmic movements, plunging deeper into his lover and hitting a certain bundle of nerves that made the young man beneath him see stars.

“Oh God, Renji!” Ichigo called, arching up off the bed, his lithe form writhing beneath the bigger man above him as his red-haired lover hit that spot hard, over and over again once he'd found it.

“Yeah, Ichi...fuck yeah...come on...let go...come for me...” Renji growled as he leaned forward, jack-knifing Ichigo's legs against the teen's chest to nip the already kiss-swollen lips.

“C-come for you...?” Ichigo asked through a near-whimper, only half understanding the command through his pleasure-hazed mind.

“Yeah...just for me...let me hear you...” Renji moaned against Ichigo's ear as his own words made him all the more anxious for his lover to actually comply.

“Renji!” Ichigo cried, his moan being cut off and muffled as Renji kissed him soundly, swallowing the moan so as not to wake anyone and following his younger lover to orgasm.

Neither of them had noticed Isshin approach or his peeping at them through the crack he'd made by opening the door a bit. And as the tall redhead collapsed and pulled the carrot-top close neither of them noticed the former Shinigami captain's footsteps as he walked away to his own bedroom to nurse his gushing nosebleed.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication: To Heather who has informed me that I tease too much with my drabbles. Hope this makes up for it! *GLOMP*


End file.
